Espíritus Afines
by Lewis Lightner
Summary: Perdida y depresión, caminos que solo pueden superarse con el apoyo de un espíritu afín al tuyo.


**Neon Genesis Evangelion y sus personajes son de propiedad Gainax y de Hideaki Anno.**

**EVANGELION: ****ESPIRITUS AFINES**

Dentro de ti.

A la luz del ocaso, frente a los suaves movimientos de las olas del lago artificial, vienen a la mente de Asuka recuerdos de un pasado distante que creía ya olvidado.

Ella de pequeña, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a la habitación de su madre en aquel hospital, orgullosa y feliz de haber sido seleccionada como piloto del EVA.

"ahora protegeré a la humanidad, seré la mejor de todas", se decía para sí extasiada, "¿no estás de acuerdo mami?" deseaba sinceramente con su corazón.

Todos eran buenos con ella. La hacían sentir especial.

La hacían sentir que ya no estaría sola.

Ahora su madre finalmente la reconocería, la miraría, no sería una muñeca sin rostro, finalmente seria su mama de nuevo y estarían juntas una vez más.

Pero todo cambio cuando entro en la habitación y vio aquella escena que marcaria su vida para siempre.

De nuevo frente al ocaso la pelirroja mantiene su mirada triste y vacía perdida en el horizonte.

- sincronización cero – se dice a sí misma. – yo ya no puedo ser la segunda elegida.

Las olas continúan su suave ir y venir imperturbable una ligera briza sacude los cabellos de la chica y le hace cruzar los brazos involuntariamente, siente frio, pero, no por el viento.

Imágenes fugases cruzan su mente, visiones de sus padres y de su familia en Alemania, del entrenamiento que soporto, todo el tiempo que invirtió, todos los sacrificios, toda la vida que perdió. Un nuevo malestar ha llegado a su mente junto a estas reminiscencias de su vida.

- Ya no tengo nada… ni a nadie. Ni a papá ni a mamá…

Mas visiones vienen. Esta vez de las personas que conoció en la ciudad de Tokio-3, aquellos que cuidaron de ella fungiendo como tutores, sus compañeros de clases, el personal de NERV, y también de quienes fueron sus compañeros de combate.

Estos últimos hicieron que frunciera el seño molesta.

- No tengo… a nadie .

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por la suave piel de sus mejillas, que ahora se encontraba opaca y sin vida producto del sufrimiento causado por el 15º ángel.

Luego vino el llanto, uno que trato de contener con todas sus fuerzas asiéndola acuclillarse y bajar la mirada, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

- ¡maldición! - Exclamo - ¡maldito sea…. MALDITO SEAN TODOS!

Todos me abandonaron, pensaba, no solo mis padres, Kaji se fue, Misato sea distanciado revolcándose en sus propios lamentos, Hikari como muchos abandono la ciudad luego de que la ciudad fuera destruida tras el sacrificio de la muñeca, y Shinji...

Ese maldito cobarde que se resistió a salir del EVA y dejo que lo absorbiera para nunca más volver.

Todos me abandonaron… y los odio

- ¡los odio, los odio, a todos ellos! – se repetía una y otra vez, agitando su cabeza tratando de detener el llanto con ambas manos.

- ¡pero a quien más odio! ¡Más que a nadie!… ¡con todas mis fuerzas!… ¡es a mí misma! – grito finalmente.

Se odiaba a si misma porque al final no había estado a la altura de sus propios estándares. Ni la arrogancia, ni el orgullo le sirvieron para mantenerse a flote y la coraza que había pasado tantos años construyendo alrededor de su corazón había sido destruida en un instante por el enemigo, dejándola expuesta, vulnerable y débil.

Todos a los que ha perdido fue porque no pudo protegerlos, aun siendo la mejor piloto, la mejor entrenada y preparada no pudo proteger a nadie y lentamente todos se fueron.

Para ella estaba más que claro que siendo la única piloto que restaba del equipo y habiendo perdido toda sincronización con su EVA no tardarían mucho en remplazarla.

Definitivamente no salvaría al mundo.

El llanto había cesado, no así las lagrimas. Asuka alzo la vista una vez más al horizonte, su cuerpo y su alma estaban agotados de aquel dolor que la venia atormentando desde el incidente de Suzuhara y la unidad 03 y que había ido en aumento conforme pasaban las batallas llegando a su clímax tras la muerte de Rei. En ese momento entrar al lago y dejar que las olas se la llevasen y la sumergieran para siempre parecía realmente tanteador.

- que patética soy, eh?... Kaji – pregunto al viento sin recibir respuestas mientras rememoraba al hombre que fuera su amor platónico.- ¿qué debo hacer?

Entonces escucho la melodía.

No era más que un tarareo pero no estaba segura si había comenzado recientemente o si ya tenían tiempo con aquello. Giro y busco con la vista para buscar el origen de la tonada, posando su vista al fin en un chico que se encontraba sentado sobre una estatua destruida a medio hundir en el lago. ¿Cuánto llevaría ahí? se pregunto Asuka, acaso la vio llorar y ni siquiera se había inmutado ¿cómo fue que ella no lo noto?

El chico continúo tarareando sin percatarse de que tenia público presente. Por alguna razón, aunque la canción ya la conocía y nunca le había sido de mayor relevancia hasta ahora, en ese momento trajo un efecto calmante y de paz al corazón de la chica.

Finalmente el concierto termino al igual que las lágrimas sin que Asuka siquiera lo notara.

- es bueno cantar.- dijo el muchacho repentinamente mientras aun veía al horizonte.

-eh?-

- cantar alegra el alma. La música es a mi parecer la mayor creación de los lilim.

- …

- pero dime ¿qué piensas tú, Asuka Langley? – pregunto mientras le dirigía una sonrisa de "tío cool" a la chica.

Por un segundo Asuka se pregunto cómo era que sabía su nombre, pero al observarlo vio que vestía el uniforme de la escuela a la que habían asistido los elegidos. Todos los civiles habían abandonado la zona luego de que la ciudad fuera destruida, solo el personal de NERV continuaba su labor bajo tierra en el geo frente. A ninguno de sus familiares se les permitió quedarse. A sí que no podía estar relacionado con nadie de NERV, o al menos era poco probable, además, ella jamás lo había visto antes en la escuela.

- ¿Quién…

Entonces lo comprendió, un chico de su edad, enviado a una ciudad destruida que era el principal campo de batalla de una guerra apocalíptica. El conocía su nombre porque se lo habían reportado, pues él se dedicaba a lo mismo que ella.

- ¿eres un elegido… verdad?

- así es.- respondió el chico sin inmutarse, aun sonriente – mi nombre es Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa, como tu soy uno de los seleccionados, soy el quinto niño.

Asuka lo observo por un momento. Ahora que la guerra contra los ángeles había tomado un rumbo tan desfavorable, la necesidad de traer a un nuevo piloto era imprescindible. En especial si la única piloto que tenían en reserva había perdió toda capacidad de sincronizar con el EVA. Lo más probable es que este tal Nagisa no fuera un apoyo sino su sustituto.

- has venido a remplazarme, ¿verdad? – pregunto mas a si misma que a Kaworu. Mientras regresaba su vista al suelo y formaba una triste sonrisa.

Recordó como en el pasado se había sulfurado al saber que Suzuhara sería el cuarto elegido, creía que "el sagrado poder de los EVAs" se vería deshonrado por la intromisión de ese tonto. si mi yo del pasado me viera ahora pensó, también me consideraría una deshonra, je

Ahora por el chico frente a ella realmente no tenía ninguna razón ni para quejarse por sustituirla, probablemente ya cualquier otro lo haría mejor.

- ¿De que estas ablando?- rebatió el chico – Tu eres la gran Soryu Asuka Langley, ¿no? Dudo mucho que alguien pudiera sustituirte.

Aquello tomo inadvertida a la chica. Probablemente no habría nadie en todo el mundo que no supiera la humillación de su derrota y aun así este tío raro le decía que era irremplazable. ¿Cómo podría considerase algo así luego de tal despliegue de ineptitud? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Acaso le parecía graciosa su vergüenza? ¿O simplemente era un estúpido ignorante?

- ¡Eres idiota!, ¿Qué no sabes nada?- estallo furiosa - ¡ya no puedo pilotar al EVA! ¡Soy completamente inútil! ¡Por eso te han traído! ¿No? "carne nueva para el matadero", ¡otro sacrificio para esta maldita guerra sin sentido!… ¡como los otros!… ¡como Shinji, la muñeca y hasta el idiota de Suzuhara!

Era la primera vez que se enojaba desde que regreso de su última misión, yendo por ahí solo lamentándose, incapaz de superar su depresión. No podía sentirse como alguien irremplazable, como sugería el chico, eso era lo que la molestaba.

Nagisa solo se limitaba a observarla, aun sorprendido por el arrebato de la chica.

- ¿pero sabes qué? – continuo la chica – ¡ya no me importa, ni el EVA, ni ser la mejor y mucho menos salvar a la humanidad, si quieres morir aquí por mi vale! ¡Yo me voy a casa, en lo que a mí concierne todo se puede ir al infierno!

Asuka le dio la espalda con la intención de irse. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí de pie tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban nuevamente con volver.

Kaworu la miro detenidamente un rato, analizando todo lo que le había dicho la pelirroja, hasta que finalmente se puso de pie y bajo de un salto de la estatua. Al caer hiso un gran chapoteo y se mojó casi por completo pero no le dio importancia, camino hasta estar a menos de un metro de la chica, luego volvió a sonreír.

- vamos, no seas tan dura con este novato. – Suplico Kaworu – además es cierto lo que te digo, no he venido a remplazarte. Así que por favor no digas cosas como; irte o que ya no te importa nada.

-…

-Estoy seguro que a tus amigos no les gustaría oírte decir esas cosas.

- ¡je! Se ve que no conoces a ninguno de ellos – contesto Asuka, aunque en realidad se ve que No me conoces a mi fue lo que cruzo por su mente.

-tú has hecho un gran trabajo como piloto, pero si dices cosas tan desalentadoras entonces ¿quién salvara mi trasero cuando este en problemas, Soryu- san?

Asuka se giro un poco para ver al chico de reojo. Su propia mirada parecía cansada y sin vida además de fastidiada, pero al ver la sonrisa confianzuda de aquel tío se pregunto cómo era que podía decir tantas idioteces luego de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

Pero al ver sus ojos, noto una calidez que la embargaba. Una mirada de sinceridad. Ella no pudo más que bajar la mirada nueva mente al sentir vergüenza de esos sentimientos no correspondidos. Ella no era de fiar.

- Ases mal en confiar en mí – declaro lentamente – yo ya no puedo hacer nada, te decepcionare cuando más me necesites.

- No. sé que puedo confiar en ti – rebatió, con una sonrisa aun más amplia - al final no fallaras lo sé.

Asuka alzo la mirada una vez más sorprendida por las palabras del chico. No comprendía cómo podía creer en ella. Ni siquiera se conocían, jamás lo había visto antes, como podía tener una mirada tan segura respecto a ello.

- eres un idiota – contesto la pelirroja retomando la postura de antes – no sabes nada.

- tal vez. Pero sé que no te rendirás tan fácil, no teniendo a tantos a tus espaldas que creen en ti.

Una vez más la chica alzo la vista para encarar al nuevo piloto.

- Hay muchos por los que tienes que vivir ¿no es así? – continuo el chico.

- ¿Qué?

- tus compañeros. Los otros pilotos.

Asuka abrió sus ojos anonadada por las palabras del chico, su puño se había cerrado fuertemente con la intención de enterrárselo en el rostro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de aquello? ¿De sus compañeros? De aquellos a los que ella…

- ¡ellos están muertos! – le grito.

- No. ellos aun viven- declaro Kaworu- todos ellos están contigo.

Por un rato el silbido del viento y el choque de las olas eran los únicos sonidos audibles en la cercanía. Ya la noche había caído, y sin las luces de la ciudad las estrellas podían verse con mucha más claridad.

- ¡acaso has sacado eso de alguna película para niños!- dijo Asuka burlona

- claro que no, lo que digo es cierto- contesto Kaworu alzando los hombros. – ellos están a tu lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir exactamente? – pregunto esperando que la respuesta no fuera basura fanático/religiosa. Por qué de ser así lo mandaría ahí mismo con su creador.

Kaworu serró sus ojos un segundo, pero aún mantenía su pequeña sonrisa. Luego alzo la vista y fijo sus ojos a las estrellas. Asuka lo imito como por reflejo pero lo que vio la dejo asombrada.

Parecía que todo el firmamento estaba retratado en aquel cielo, una cantidad incalculable de estrella recorría el cielo nocturno. Incluso un grupo de estrellas fugaces surco la oscuridad como si supieran que aquellos simples mortales posarían su vista en su belleza.

Asuka recordó aquella misión en la que por una vez su inteligencia les permitió alcanzar la victoria sobre el ángel, luego del apagón en la ciudad de Tokio-III. Recordó como los tres pilotos, sin ninguna preocupación o conocimiento de lo que sería su destino, se tomaron un descanso para admirar la belleza del universo. En aquella ocasión Asuka se había sentido en paz como en ningún otro momento. No solo por la misión exitosa, sino porque en ese entonces tenía la esperanza… no. Tenía la seguridad de que ganarían.

Y sobrevivirían.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia fue lo que la invadió mirando nuevamente aquel cielo, pero, no se sentía triste, era la primera vez.

-sus muertes, permitieron que tu sobrevivieras, ¿no? – volvió a hablar el chico, aun mirando el firmamento.

-¿eh? – contesto Asuka pasando sus ojos nuevamente en los de Nagisa.

- Al morir su carne y sangre se combino con la tuya, ahora eres tan parte de ellos como ellos de ti. Y sus deseos pasaron a ser los tuyos. Porque te salvaron.

A Asuka se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Bajo la mirada y puso un semblante entre serio y molesto. Un extraño recuerdo de una caja abriéndose le cruzo la mente por una milésima de segundo.

-ellos murieron por qué no tuve lo que se necesitaba para pelear. – contesto con voz baja.

- No, ellos se sacrificaron para salvarte. Por eso aun siguen contigo, porque te querían. Y ahora su voluntad radica en ti.

-¡imposible! yo los odiaba, no quería nada con ellos. No puedo creer en eso de que se sacrificaron ¡y seguro me odiaban tanto como yo los…

- no creo que eso sea verdad – asevero el chico con firmeza – tu los querías ¿no es así? Por eso te duele tanto que hayan muerto.

-yo…

¿Realmente los quería? Durante tanto tiempo los deseo lejos de ella, incluso deseo que murieran, para que así pudiera ser la única piloto, la mejor. Pero ahora que estaban muertos y tenía que cargar con su propia incompetencia, el extrañarlos ¿era lo que la estaba volviendo loca?

- yo los asesine – dijo Asuka. Había cerrado sus ojos, los rostros de sus amigos inundaban su cabeza, no podía enfrentarlos.- ¡Deben de odiarme!

- Se que ninguno de tus amigos te culpa de nada - Kaworu camino para estar más cerca de la chica y puso su mano en el hombro ella y volvió a sonreírle.- y mientras los recuerdes, ellos vivirán. ¿Ves? No están muertos viven en ti, Soryu-san.

Asuka comenzó a llorar nuevamente esta vez no trato de contener las lagrimas y se aferro a la mano que el chico le había dado. Antes jamás hubiera concebido el abrir su corazón a nadie, aun menos aun extraño, como aquel chico, pero ya estaba cansada, cansada de no permitirse sentir o de no saber qué era lo que sentía. En ese momento, aquel chico, Kaworu Nagisa, era su mejor amigo.

Por un rato mas estuvieron así, frente al lago, bajo las estrellas. Hasta que finalmente Asuka se calmo y paró de llorar, se limpio las lagrimas y alzo su vista para ver al chico frente a él. Kaworu le respondo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces? –Pregunto Kaworu – ¿lucharas… con tus amigos?

Asuka pareció dudar un segundo al mirar hacia abajo por responder, pero se volvió a mirar al chico y también sonrió.

-¿con quién crees que hablas? – respondió Asuka con tono desafiante, pero amistoso.

Kaworu rio por el comentario, luego Asuka también lo hiso.

- oye… Nagisa- le llamo la chica.

- ¿sí?

- gracias… Por hablar conmigo. Eres un buen chico. Uno de los pocos

- espero que lo hagamos nuevamente Soryu- san.

Ambos sonrieron, pero pronto se quedaron en silencio viéndose a los ojos por algún rato. Al notar esto Asuka se puso roja y se dio media vuelta.

¡Bueno! creo que ya va siendo hora de volver a casa, je, je – dijo tratando de no sonar nerviosa- tu también deberías irte o pescaras un resfriado todo mojado como estas.

Kaworu no entendió a que se refería pero al ver hacia abajo recordó que se había zambullido casi por completo en el agua al bajar de la estatua, realmente no pensó en que la marea subiría tanto al subirse en primer lugar.

- oh vaya tienes razón – concordó el chico. Viendo sus ropas.

- ¡claro que si tonto! ¡Vamos date prisa!- le regaño mientras volteaba a verlo una vez más.

- bueno, lo haría pero en realidad no tengo idea de donde me toca dormir.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no te asignaron un departamento en las instalaciones cuando te reportaste?

- lo que pasa es que no me he reportado en la base.

- … ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no te has reportado? – le regaño nuevamente.

- pues lo que sucede es que me extravié luego de venir aquí, así que estaba esperando a ver si alguien más llegaba por estos rumbos para que me ayudara a llegar a la base.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que eres idiota? ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien tan distraído sea piloto de EVA?- le reclamo fastidiada la pelirroja.

- bueno, a decir verdad nunca pensé que ser atento implicaría ser buen piloto.- contesto algo asustado el chico, poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa

- ¡excusas! ¡Un buen piloto debe ser apasionado en todo lo que hace, si subes al Eva con esa clase de actitud solo lograras que te maten! ¿Me has oído?

-¡s-si!

-¡vamos! primero buscaremos algo de ropa en casa y luego iremos al cuartel general ¡muévete!

- E-está bien, Soryu-san. –contesto el chico, aunque Asuka ya había tomado su mano para arrastrarlo corriendo.

- ¡no seas idiota!

- ¿he?

-puedes llamarme Asuka, ¿vale?

El chico que hasta ahora se encontraba algo contrariado por las reacciones de la pelirroja, volvió a sonreír una vez más. Aunque no pudo darse cuenta de que la chica se había sonrojado por lo que le dijo.

- Esta bien – le contesto.- pero tu llámame Kaworu, Asuka-san.

Para todos aquellos que saben lo que es perder a un ser amado y lo difícil que puede ser superarlo. A ellos les dedico esta historia.

Si bien no es el mejor fics del mundo, ni el mejor logrado. Pero sin duda es de corazón.


End file.
